Anything For You
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Sequel from A battle for love,Lemon inside! Don t like don t read!


**Anything For You**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi**

**Disclaimer:Bleach sedang berada dalam tahap pewarisan ke kita(Di bankai Tite kubo)**

**Rated :M!(Not for underage!)**

**Pair :Kaien X Hisagi**

**Warning :Lemon!yang gak suka jangan baca ya?! Saya hanya menerima Kritik dan saran,tidak tanggung masing-masing!**

**Request from Aoi-chan!Sequel from A Battle For Love**

**Enjoy our Fic!**

* * *

Hisagi dan Kaien telah resmi menjadi sepasang berita tentang hubungan mereka telah tersebar luas baik di dunia nyata,maya,ataupun dunia Kusaka dan Yumichika yang merupakan wartawan melebih-lebihkan berita ,Hisagi dan Kaien kewalahan dengan berita menyimpang yang tidak jelas tersebut.

Di atap sekolah

"Dasar!Awas aja Si Kusa sama si Yumi itu,gw bejek-bejek juga mereka?!"gerutu Hisagi

"Sabar,His."kata Kaien merangkul kekasihnya itu

"Ya,gimana nggak gw!"kata Hisagi cemberut

Kaien hanya tertawa,lalu langsung mencium Hisagi dan mengulum bibirnya Kaien menjilat bibir bawah Hisagi,Hisagi membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Kaien memasuki pun menghisap lembut lidah Kaien,yang menjelajahi mulutnya saat kemudian,ia melepaskan ciuman panas hanya terkekeh melihat Hisagi yang sudah blushing Kaien memangku Hisagi sambil memeluknya erat,dan bersandar di pundaknya.

"Hm..Lo wangi bener, parfum Harajuku yah?"kata Kaien yang masih bermanja-manja di pundak Hisagi

"Iya..Er,lo gak suka?"tanya Hisagi agak blushing

"Ya gak lah,Gw sayang banget sama lo,my sweet bluberry pie,"kata Kaien tertawa,sambil menjilat belakang telinga Hisagi.

"Emmh..Ahh..Kai.."desah Hisagi

Kaien tersenyum,lalu ia mulai membuat kisssmark di leher kekasihnya ia menyelipkan tangan kananya ke baju seragam Hisagi,dan memilin Nipplenya.

"Ahh..Kai..Ahh.."desah Hisagi

"His,lo mau lanjut?"kata Kaien masih memilin nipple Hisagi.

"Emmh..Ah..iya Kai,"kata Hisagi disela-sela desahanya.

Kaien hanya tersenyum,lalu mengendong Hisagi dan membawanya ke sebuah rumah,yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari asrama mereka.

"Kai.."

"Apa His?"tanya Kaien yang masih asik mengecup dan mencumbui kekasihnya itu.

"Ini dimana Kai?"tanya Hisagi

"Mmh,ini rumah yang gw beli khusus untuk lo,"kata Kaien yang masih asik membuat kissmark dileher Hisagi

"Eh.."Hisagi langsung blushing.

Lalu Kaien membaringkan Hisagi di tempat tidur,dan mengulum bibirnya hanya mendesah disela-sela ciuman tersebut.

"Mmmh..Kai..Ahh.."desah Hisagi

Lalu Kaien membuka kemeja Hisagi,dan kembali mengulum bibir Hisagi,lalu menyelipkan lidahnya dan mengeksplor mulut beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman ia kembali membuat kissmark di tubuh Hisagi.

"Mmh..ahh..Kai.."desah Hisagi

Kaien asik membuat kissmark tersebut,sambil mendengar desahan Hisagi yang sexy ia segera menjilat nipple kanan Hisagi,menggigitnya pelan dan menghisapnya.

"Mmmhh..Ahh..Kai.."Hisagi kembali mendesah

Lalu tangan kiri Kaien memilin nipple Hisagi,sehingga erangan Hisagi semakin kuat.

"Ahh!Agh..!Kai!"desah Hisagi

Lalu Kaien mengulum nipple Kiri Hisagi,dan memilin nipple kananya hingga ia meremas kejantanan Hisagi yang masih terbungkus itu.

"Ugh..!Agh..!Mmmh..Kai!"desah Hisagi

"Udah,Horny yah,his?"kata Kaien yang melihat Wajah Hisagi sudah merah,dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Mmh..Hah..Iya.."desah Hisagi

Lalu Kaien membuka celana Hisagi,lalu menjilat kejantananya dan selangkanganya.

"Mh..Kai.."kata Hisagi menarik lengan Kaien.

Kaien menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Apa His?"tanya Kaien bingung

"Lo..curang.."kata Hisagi disela-sela nafasnya

"Eh?"Kaien bingung

"Masa gw aja..Lo masih rapi.."kata hisagi duduk lalu membuka kemeja dan celana hanya tersenyum,dan membiarkan apa yang dilakukan mengecup bibir Kaien dan mengulumnya.

"Mmmh..Hisa..Ahh.."Desah Kaien

Lalu Hisagi menjilat nipple Kaien,dan menggigitnya perlahan,sedang tangan kirinya memainkan nipple Kiri Kaien dan memilinya perlahan.

"Ahh..Hisa!Ah.."desah Kaien

Lalu Hisagi berpindah ke yang satunya dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama Hingga nipple Kaien Hisagi meremas perlahan Kejantanan Kaien,dan mengecupnya.

"Mmmhh..Ahh,His..change.."desah Kaien

Sekarang mereka menggunakan posisi 69 yang terkenal memasukkan lidahnya dan menjilat anus Hisagi.

"Uhh..Ah..Kai.."desah Hisagi

Lalu Hisagi menghisap jarinya dan membasahinya,lalu memasukkanya dalam anus Kaien,yang yepat mengenai prostat Kaien.

"Mmmh..Ahh!his..!Ahh.."desah Kaien

Hisagi hanya tersenyum lalu mengulum kejantanan Kaien semakin mengerang,lalu Kaien mengulum kejantanan Hisagi dengan tempo yang mengerang nikmat disela-sela kulumanya,apalagi Hisagi masih memainkan jari-jarinya di prostat saat kemudian mereka klimaks berbaring dan menghadap mengulum bibir melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan merangkul Hisagi.

"His,lo sexy bener,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Lo berlebihan.."kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Lo mau lanjut?"tanya Kaien

"Iya.."

Lalu Kaien segera memangku Hisagi,dan mengangkat kaki Hisagi di memasukkan kejantananya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Ugh..Ahh!Kai..Ah.."Desah Hisagi

Kaien hanya tersenyum,melihat hisagi yang merasakan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan beberapa saat ia mulai menggerakkan kejantananya mengerang saat dinding dalam tubuh Hisagi menjepit erat kejantananya.

"Uh..Sempit...banget,His.."kata Kaien kembali mengulum bibir hisagi lembut

"Uh..AhhKai.."desah Hisagi

Lalu Kaien mengeluarkan kejantananya dan kembali memasukkanya.

"Ugh!Ahh..Kai!Uh.."erang Hisagi saat Kejantanan Kaien menyentuh prostatnya.

Kaien hanya tersenyum.

"Kai..Uh..!Hah..Faster!uhh..Harder..Deeper..!Please.."Erang Hisagi

"As you wish,"lalu Kaien kembali mempercepat temponya dan meremas kejantanan Hisagi dengan tempo yang sama.

"Kai..Uh!Gw..Agh!"Hisagi kembali mengerang saat Kaien menutup lubang di penisnya sehingga ia tidak bisa mencapai klimaksnya.

Kaien hanya tersenyum,dan terus memompa kejantananya dan menyerang prostat semakin mengerang.

"Ah!Uh!Kai!Ahh..Ugh..Ah.."Hisagi kembali mengerang

"His,Ah..Pangggil nama gw.."kata Kaien yang masih memompa kejantananya

"Kai..Uh.."

"Lebih keras His,"kata Kaien

"Kai!"Erang hisagi

"Lebih Keras His!"kata Kaien lagi

"Ah..KAI!"

Kaien tersenyum setelah beberapa saat ia akan klimaks ia segera melepaskanya,dan membiarkan Hisagi ia pun mencapai klimaksnya.

"HISA!"

Hisagi mengerang saat mencapai klimaksnya,dan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi Kaien langsung berbaring di sampingnya,dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"His,gw sayang sama lo,Love you,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Gw juga sayang sama lo you too,"kata Hisagi tersenyum.

Lalu Kaien mengecup kening Hisagi,dan langsung memeluk Hisagi,dan mereka tertidur,setelah aktivitas panas tersebut.

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

"Ahirnya update juga!Setelah adanya permintaan dari Uzumaki Kagari-san dan Aoi-chan,"kata Shuukai

"Napa gak dari awal lo bikin kayak gini?!"kata Kaien

"Hehe,"Shuukai hanya nyengir

"Dasar.."gerutu Kaien

"Hwa!ShuShi!Kopi gw lo habisin!"Kata shuukai cengo

"Udah,Cuma segelas aja pelit lo!"kata shuukai tanpa dosa

"Iya nih,"kata Kusaka yang udah ngopi bareng Shushi

"Lah,lo ngapain disini?!"kata Shuukai cengo+kaget+dan heran

"Gw kan assistennya,"kata Kusaka santai

"Lah.."

"Gw yang ajak kog,kasihan dia lagi bosan tuh,"kata Shushi

"Hehehe,lo ada bakat juga bikin lemon,bikinin lemon gw sama Hitsu dong,"kata Kusaka dengan pupy eyesnya

"Oke,kalau gw ada waktu,"kata ShuShi

"Yey!Makasih author!"sorak Kusaka

"Hisa sama Kai mana?"tanya ShuShi

"Biasa lagi mojok,apalagi semenjak direstuin di a battle for love,"kata Kusaka

"Ah..biarin aja deh,mereka berkembang."kata ShuShi yang masih asik ngopi

"Nah mari kita lihat review a battle for love chapter terahir,"kata shuukai

"Yang pertama dari **UzumakiKagari**,Dasar Shuukai tuh,ini anak EsDe aja baca gak apa-apa,"kata ShuShi santai

"Iya tuh,"kata Kusaka

"Gak ada apa-apanya,"kata ShuShi

"Dasar amatir,"kata Kusaka

"Heh?!Enak aja lo!Gw libas juga lo bedua?!"kata Shuukai keki

"Nah semoga dengan yang ini puas deh,saya aja puas kog ngetiknya,"kata Shushi

"Saya juga puas nghayalinya,"kata Kusaka

"Moga yang ini lebih kerasa lemonya,makasih udah ngereview!"kata ShuShi

"Lalu dari Aoi-chan,wah kecepatan ya?Kurang hot?Gommen moga yang ini lebih deh,"kata Shuukai

"Tenang aja,kalau ada Flame kan ada Kusaka yang bisa bekuin jadi salju*Lah kog gak nyambung?*"kata ShuShi

"Nih udah saya buat sequelnya,"kata Shuukai

"Hehehe ya begitulah Sagi-chan gw,"kata Kaien yang udah nongol

"Lah,Hisa mana?"tanya Shushi

"Lagi istirahat,"kata Kaien

"Woi!Kai!Awas kalau terjadi sesuatu sama hisa lo bakal gw aduin ke komnas HAM!"kata Ggio

"Heh~?EGP deh!Hisa aja gak nolak,"kata Kaien yang makan gula-gula karet

"Woi!big babool gw?!Argh!Lo semua seneng bener ya,ngambil tanpa izin,"gerutu shuukai

"Udah izin kog,Cuma lo aja yang gak denger,Lagian kulkas aja ngebolehin tuh"kata ShuShi dan Kaien kompak

ShuuKai hanya sweatdrop

"Udah-udah,berapa bener sih .5000 aja gak sampai,"kata Kusaka

"Dasar,"

"Oke minna!RnR pliss!"

"Kalau ada yang ngirim flame bakal saya buang ke kutub selatan atau saya kasih untu Yamamoto-san biar tanding flame disana!"kata Shuukai

"Dan bagi silent readers bakal saya kirim menosgrandes!"kata Shushi

"Atau saya bekukan dengan Hyourinmaru!"kata Kusaka

"Lo sadist bener,"kata Kaien dan Ggio Sweatdrop


End file.
